Kodi
Kodiak sau Kodi, după cum se face mai des la el, este fiul lui Balto și Jenna și este fratele lui Aleu și al altor patru. Apare în Balto II: Wolf Quest ca puilor, dar nu este prezentat în mod proeminent până la Balto III: Aripile Schimbării, de care este deuteragonistul. El este vocea lui Sean Astin Personality Kodi has appeared to display a similar personality to Balto. Kodi has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, but also has his faults (such as allowing Balto to attempt a rescue mission into the Alaskan frontier alone for the sake of keeping his job). He remains fiercely loyal to his friends. Going to such heights such as forsaking his family's wishes to keep them content. He is also laid-back and cool-headed. He has a strong drive and passion for sled racing and wishes to push himself to the limits due to events in his childhood, where he was physically the weakest of the entire litter (presumably the runt of the litter). Shares a strong bond with his father due again to his childhood experiences and is extremely proud to be his son. He's one of "the glass is always half full" type. And what's more, he is kind, optimistic, daring, independent, knowledgeable, outspoken, dependable and intellectual. Appearance Unlike his sister Aleu, Kodi mainly takes after his mother. He has the appearance of a red and white Siberian Husky, despite his wolfdog heritage. He is, however, clearly taller and has a darker coat than his mother. He probably gained these traits from his father's wolf ancestry. Unlike Aleu, he and all of the other pups have no knowledge of their wolf ancestry. Biography ''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' Kodiak was born to Balto and Jenna within the same litter as his sister Aleu. It is unknown where he resides in the order of age but it is presumed that he is the youngest of the group. As a pup, Kodi was always ready to engage in activities with his brothers and sisters, but found himself unable to keep up with running activities. Although this left Kodi dismayed, never believing himself capable, this allowed him to build a closer relationship with his father Balto, who would run with his son constantly until the day he would finally outrun him. ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' Sometime between the events of Wolf Quest and Balto III: Wings of Change even before, Kodi attained a very high interest in the local mail team, specifically in becoming lead dog. He'll been shown in 'You Don't Have To Be A Hero' sequence as a pup. As playing with his siblings, he'll be shown to be emotional about not being able to keep up however his father (Balto) was there when he needed him and would help him get better which one day he finally managed to outrun his father. He'll be shown traveling with this dad as a pup. Most likely due to his father's past with sled dog racing. Sometime during that period he attained a position on the mail team and displayed superb skills with his job. And in one point he wanted to be like his father. During the events of Wings of Change, Kodi displayed a wide variety of traits that showed how easily swayed he was by his friends. Such as valuing their position on the team and overall welfare over that of a human being's life. This trait colliding roughly with both his parents. Later on his true personality revealed itself when he chose to pursue and aid his father in rescuing the pilot Duke, over the initial wishes of his comrades. Kodi's future remains unknown, but it can be said that he continues with his mail duties and remains close to his parents, sibilings, and friends in Nome. Quotes *We're saved! We'll beat the tail off of that bush plane! *We could have lost our jobs because of that man. *Neither rain nor snow nor sleet nor hail will stop the U.S mail! *I'm kinda hoping for a chance at lead dog. Like you, dad. *We heard you had a special delivery for Nome. *How could you say that? We beat him! Relationships Trivia *His name may be in reference to the Kodiak Islands, off the coast of Alaska. *Unlike Aleu, Kodi has more of his mother's traits. *It is unknown whether Kodi is aware of his half-wolf family. *Lot's of people assumed that Dusty loved Kodi by the reaction she's gave when Kodi disbanded from the group. *In the back DVD cover of Balto 3, it's hinted that Kodi is the youngest on his team. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Balto III: Wings of Change Characters Category:Wolf-Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Huskies Category:Brave Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs